


the tale of icarus is cautionary

by Bonnie_Bug



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Bug/pseuds/Bonnie_Bug
Summary: the tale of icarus is cautionarya warning against reaching too high





	the tale of icarus is cautionary

the tale of icarus is cautionary  
a warning against reaching too high 

“look at what happened to him,” they say  
“he tried to touch the sun and burned,  
and fell into the sea to drown”

the lesson is clear  
never try to reach too high  
you’ll only end up falling 

but they never include his other warning  
not to fly too low to the sea  
for the spray would dampen his wings  
dragging him down anyway

of the two fates  
I would much rather reach too high  
than aim too low and drown 

so be like icarus and fly for the sun  
who cares if you burn in the end 

the view is so pretty as you fall


End file.
